the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faltering Protection part 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay Faltering Protection part 2 80 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago https://disqus.com/home/dis... Part 2 to finish up any roleplays that need to be finished! Faltering Protection · The Role-playing Scientists · Disqus Kito Latro had been noticing something off with his mask. He had been at the society for a while and noticed a small little mark on his ear. A off coloration from when he fell in to a cabinet, and he couldn't help but freak out. Since he knew what was happening, the protection that the spirits had put on the mask is fading. He hadn't bathed in the spring like he should while here since he couldn't. If anything happened to his mask he'd either loose his powers or die. As the Mask was his soul, so he had been trying to find someone to help, to find a substitute. He had been asking various lodgers what they studied and ask if they'd be willing to help. Some tried but Kito knew what they did didn't help. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Oh." Ariadne replied, looking back at the unconscious driver. "Well, there is Richmond. Do you want to go there?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Is it in the city?" Kito asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "More or less." Ariadne replied. "We just need to go across the Thames due west." She turned to the carriage. "With this we'll be there quickly." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "It probably won't work. It has to be away from humans and the pollution of their race," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "It was made by Charles the First as a deer park; it'll be pretty far away from humans and smoke. Come on." Ariadne hopped up to the carriage seat, and grabbed the reins. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "If it's not made by nature it can't possess the energy I need," Kito said climbing up beside her. "but let's see anyway." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne moved over the unconscious body of the driver over to the right, making room for Kito to sit down. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito sat down beside her and waited for her to get the carriage moving. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne whipped the reins, and the horses eventually began moving. She had never personally manned a carriage; but watching her father's valets long enough had managed to form some sort of technique. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito looked around at the passing buildings thinking that Ariadne knew what she was doing. He observed the people as they passed and he sat back and enjoyed the ride to the best he could. Gripping the seat to keep himself on the seat. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago After around half an hour, the carriage finally stopped at the border of Richmond Park. The edge of the park stretched along the horizon, near as far as the eye could see. Getting down, Ariadne scanned the entrance to the park. If any magical liquid was anywhere in London, it would be here. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito hopped down and once again began sniffing the air. He moved along sniffing around. His eyes then narrowed and he ran off in to the park. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Well, hopefully this is the one. "Kito!" Ariadne shouted, and began running after him. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Sorry! I don't think I got your notification) Kito followed the scent and approached the pool he had found and frowned. He had went around people to get here bitg sighed and turned. It wasn't enough. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne managed to reach him, her breath shaking. "Is it...?" she asked, sighing heavily. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "It has some, but not enough." Kito said with a defeated sigh. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Well, if there is some, we should take it back to the Society. Perhaps some of us could replicate the substance?" Ariadne suggested. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito shook his head, "fine I guess. But perhaps we should ask someone who knows where a larger supply is," he said. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Well, I'd imagine the only person who knows that was decapitated and buried in Windsor over 200 years ago." Ariadne replied. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well I guess you could try creating more," he said. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne bent down by the poolside, taking a small glass vial from a pocket, and taking a scoop of seemingly clear water. "It'll take some time, but I think I can manage it." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito nodded and started to head back the way he came. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne joined him, both eyeing him thoughtfully and inspecting the contents of the vial. Whatever chemical properties this has, I can't imagine it won't be an easy endeavour. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito walked outside to the park and climbed on to the carriage seat and waited for Adriadne. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne climbed as well, took the reigns, and began the long journey to the Society. Along the way, Ariadne turned to Kito. "What brought you to this world, Kito? What was the devilry involved?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito looked away, "It was either come here or face death or if I was lucky, enslavement. The mighty spirits choose to save me," kito said grimly as he watched the buildings around them fly by. He closed his eyes as memories came rushing back. His breathing became deeper, trying to calm himself. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne stared at him, both confused and sympathetic. She had seen a lot in her time, and she had come to understand her small role in all the events which were offered to her. But perhaps with Kito she could perhaps... No, keep myself to myself. Hobbimer was consequential of that. "I'm sorry for what happened to you." Ariadne quietly replied, saying all she could muster. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito only greeted her with a silent smile and just stared off in to the background not saying a word. As he tried to clear his mind by getting lost in the world around him. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Must be quite a shock to him, all of this; the outside world. Poor Kito. Keeping to a strict route, Ariadne managed to get them both to the Society before lunch. The driver had woken along the way, but another puff of the device put him back to rest. Ariadne looked to Kito. "You'd better hop out. I'll make sure the carriage is some way away from the Society. If the driver wakes here he'll know where we've come from." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito nodded and jumped off landing with a slight stumble. He stood and walked back in to the society. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Not even a "thank you", she thought; her eyes turning lilac. Calm down, calm down. He's new here. New to me. Ariadne flung the reigns and the carriage trotted along. She intended to leave it a few streets away, only a few minutes walk. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito waited inside for hee to return so he could thank her. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne parked the carriage outside a small tavern, making sure the driver would perhaps be enticed by a nice drink when he woke. Maybe he could think that it was all a dream, Ariadne thought amusedly. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito stood near the door tossing his knife in the air while he waited. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne walked along the streets, passing the vacant expression of Londoners and the long faces of trotting horses. And as she finally caught the Society in sight, she walked straight into someone. But the problem was, that someone wasn't there. "Oi, watch it!" a voice snapped. Ariadne straightened herself, confused for a moment. There was a brief pause. "Oh, Dr. Radcliffe." She knew the voice. "Dr. Griffin." "What brings you out here during lunch? I'd thought you'd be in the lunch hall." Griffin remarked. "Private business, and none which concerns you..." Ariadne sternly replied, her eyes once more lilac. "Alright, alright. Does it have anything to do with that wolf boy... Kito wasn't it?" Ariadne didn't mean to, but it was not likely to be resisted. Her hand wrapped around Griffin's invisible neck, and thrusted him hard against a nearby brick wall. He squealed helplessly, invisible hands trying to pry her grip from him. "Like I said, it is of no concern of yours." she growled, her voice strangely deep and her eyes bright with purple. "Make no attempt to intervene, Hawley." She tossed him to the ground, turned briskly and strolled back to the Society; as if nothing even happened. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago When she entered Kito said, "Thank you for your help," he said giving her a smile before going to the greenhouse. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne smiled, taking the vial from her pocket. "How long will it be until you need it? Essentially speaking?" she asked Kito. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "As soon as possible," kito said, "if my mask color starts to fade that is when I'll most need it." Kito said turning to face her. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ariadne looked at the mask. She hadn't seen Kito often, and so had no clear vision of what the mask was supposed to look like. "Right. Well, I'd better get to work then. You know where my room is?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "No," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Ah, well; it's on the second floor, on the west wing. You'll find my name written on it." Ariadne explained, then turned to leave. "Bye, Kit." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito rolled his eyes at the pet name and then ran off to the greenhouse. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Miss-Dreamerkat:"Of course," Kito said. MillieGriffin:Millie grinned akwardly, " Great... I think he's still in our room..." she said and started to head to that way. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito waited where he was daring not to follow, nor did he wish to intrude. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Millie halted and turned to him and said, "You can follow, if you want." She thought about it a moment then added, " just keep in mind, nether me nor my uncle are related to Hawley." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito nodded and followed behind her keeping that in mind as he followed. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited When they reach Millie's room she knocked on the door,"It's me." She said through the door. It opened seemingly in a way that blocked Kito's veiw of the person behind it. "You weren't gone very long." Said a voice that sounded exactly like Hawley's "I wanted to let you know we're taking a short trip to the country side." "Then what are you doing bothering me about it?" The voice snapped then paused, "Wait, 'we're'...? " the door opened wider to reveal to Kito that her uncle's face looked exactly like Hawley's with the exception of his eyes were pink instead of blue and longer white hair. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito clenched his fists, hair seeming to poor out from nerves. ' He's not Hawley,' he kept repeating to himself as he tried to calm himself down. He noticed the blue eyes and his tense shoulders relaxed. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited ( There's a mix up with the eye color sorry. Hawley's are blue, this one's eyes are pink) "Who or what is that?" Millie's uncle asked judgingly, as he looked her companion over. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito bristled stiffening, eyes narrowing to slits. He couldn't believe how similiar they were. He couldnt help but growl at him his eyes bending back. His glare was as intense as a wolf's. (That's fine.) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Griffin tensend up and started to glare menacingly at the masked man, it wasn't hard for him to scence the overwellming hatred and threatening manner Kito was giving off. Millie inched her way in between the two, the tension these two were giving off could be cut with a knife and she was hoping nether one had a knife on them. This was a huge mistake... She thought. " Griffin... this is Kito. I'm going to help fix his mask. He's from another dimension, like us." She said slowly. That last part Millie said put Griffin even more on edge,"Oh . . .Really..."he said looking from her back to Kito nerrowing his red eyes at him suspiciously. Millie turned to Kito and said slowly and calmly, " Remember... this isn't the same Griffin that shot you and Weir..." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I know, but he acts so much like him," Kito said sighing and trying so hard not to go for his knife. He turned, which took all of his willpower to do, "I-I will be in the m-make hall," he said, voice strained as he turned in to a wolf and ran off. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited They both watched the large creature dart off then Millie turned to Griffin with a forced smile,"Welp, best be going now!" She churped in an over cheery way then turned and started to head out, " I'll see you later!" "You're not going anywhere with that thing! Not alone!" Griffin exclaimed. Millie stopped in her tracks, "But you just said I could go!" She argued. "No I didn't!" he rebuttaled,"and if I did, you waited long enough for me to change my mind! There's a lesson to be learned in that." He said condescendingly. "I'm still going anyway!" She stubbornly stated. "Fine then! I'm coming too!" He snapped with a tad of frustration in his voice, as he grabbed his overcoat and hat off the hook then closeing the door behind him. Millie looked at him perplexed at this resolution, " What!?" Since when did he care enough to acompany her anywhere? He had his hat and coat on and stormed past her as she still stood there dumbfounded he only stopped once and turned towards her, "Well!?!" He prodded before continuing on his way. Millie snapped out of her stupper and quickly caught up. He and Hawley are definitely not the same She happily thought as they made their way to the main hall. see more 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Kito sat in wolf form waiting for Millie to return. What he didn't expect to find was her uncle marching in to the main hall. He stood up with a surprised expression changing in to his human form. "What are you doing?" He asked, hatred lacing his voice although he didn't want it to. Besides Hawley was long gone from the society to who knows where, he needed to not hate this man. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "Sorry Kito, I'm afraid he insisted he come along." Millie sheepishly replied. "If you plan on going anywhere with this child then your stuck with me." Griffin said bluntly, with a bit of coldness in his tone. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Understandable," Kito said, He then bowed, "I apologize for my earlier anger against you. You greatly resemble a man that shot me and a friend of mine." He straightened and his voice seemed strained but other than that he appeared calm. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "I know," Griffin plainly replied, " I figured as much, seeing as he's an alternate version of me." He said taking out a pair of dark spectacles from his coat pocket and putting them on. The glasses covered his pink irises, making him a little less distinguishable from Hawley. He grabbed Millie by the arm and strode past Kito to the door. (What his spectacles look like: Thumbnail ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito drew in a calming breath before he took his knife and slipped it on a display before following. He felt like he was being judged or being put on display. He followed behind them trying his best not to glare at the man. Perhaps he shouldn't go, he didn't want his hatred for Hawley lead to an innocent death. Although one less human, yet he was connected with Millie whom was willing to help. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Griffin opened the door and turned towards Kito, " After you." He verbally nudged. The light from outside penetrated through the back of his glasses makeing his glaring pink eyes look crimson behind the tinted glass. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito cocked his head, "hmm?" He asked. He realized he wanted him to go through and oblidged stepping in to the sunlight. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin and Millie followed closeing the door behind them, Millie finally yanked her arm away from him. She explained the quickest way to Wimbledon and the Ceasar's spring was the underground train to Victoria Station, then an overland train. Millie lead the way through the streets, Griffin tailed behind both of them keeping an eye on Kito. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito followed behind her, nervous about these trains. He appeared placid and relaxed but was rather tense. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Millie turned to look at him, dispite his best efforts to appear calm she could sense his angsiaty, "This going to be your first time on a train? Don't worry trains are probably the safest mode of transportation because they're on tracks. " Millie said asuringly, and she suddenly heard Griffin snickering for some reason, she egnored it and continued, " They're differently safer than an airplane or a car . . . driven by my uncle" she turn her head at Griffin to give him a look. "Hitting things are bonus points." He quipped smirking. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "If you're confident they then I believe you," he said having to rely on her word.he looked back at Miller's uncle and sighed before focusing his attention straight ahead. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago They reached the underground train station. "I'll pay for the tickets." Said Millie as she got her wallet out but when she opened it her slight smile disappeared as she looked into the contents of the wallet blankly with dead eyes. It was full of money alright but from her own time line, about a hundred years ahead of the currency today. "...Oh . . . Right..." "Some photographic memory," Griffin remarked condescendingly, " How did you forget about the bloody currency, isn't that kind of important?" "I didn't forget!" She snapped defensively, "It's just with the tension between you two and having to worry about Moriarty and all that, I just never thought about money! I don't go outside the society often enough to need it!" "Well isn't that just a pity."Griffin said sarcastically. "Okay then, you pay!" Millie retorted. "Can't, same problem." "Well isn't that just a pity." Millie mimicked snidely. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito blinked confusion evident on his face, "currency?" He asked cocking his ears bending downward. He looked between the two waiting for an answer. "You mean you don't just trade?" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "No." Griffin answered turning to the wolf boy, "Society's come a long way from trading goods for services. Even in this obsolete age if you want anything," he held up his hand rubbing his thumb and fingers together, "you need money to get it." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito cocked his head, "Money?" He asked. "Is that what subsititued the need for trading someone something of value for whatever they wished?" He asked. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "It's just a cleaner from of trading," Millie interjected, " it's easier to carry coins and notes then it is to drag goats and chickens everywhere you go." She tried to explain, "and you can buy goats and chickens with enough coins and notes or sell goats and chickens for coins and notes... you understand?" She asked hoping he got it. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito nodded, "makes sense." He said smiling with an understanding grin. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Millie grinned in response to his understanding, until Griffin spoke up again, "Nice economics lessons but our 'coins and notes' are still useless here." He said pessimisticly, " and will be for the next hundred years." Millie let out a sigh, "Yes Griffin your right." She admitted, then give him a pleading look. Griffin rolled his eyes with a sigh and took off his coat, hat, and spectacles and gave them to Millie, " You two go sit at that bench, the one in the middle of the station," he ordered then turned to Kito nerrowing his eyes at him, "I'll be right back." He pulled out his white pocket watch, clicked the button on the top and blinked out of visible sight. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Kito's hair poofed in surprise as he watched his disappear. He couldn't feel a wave of hatred and a low growl escaped his throat. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Millie grabbed a hold of Kito's arm and gave it a tug, " Come on, let's go sit on that bench." She proposed with an asuring smile. The two did so, they both sat in silence for a time. Nothing but the noises of a bustling train station filled the air, but once every so often the two could hear the jingling of coins bing dropped into a pocket although Millie tried to egnore it like she couldn'thear it. She turned to Kito to try to start up a conversation, "So... I take it you don't leave the society very often eather, ahy?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "No I don't," He remarked as he sat beside her and looked over at her. "I don't wish to be killed nor enslaved." (I"m back!) 1 •Share › − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (I'll be on vacation and won't be back until Thursday.) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( I'll be waiting) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Okay. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner!) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( tis fine ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (That's good!) 4 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy